Gay Boyfriend
by pop-and-lol
Summary: Mac admits that he's... gay? Stella will find the answer to this question later on. It's Mac's birthday and he's up for a little surprise. His night shall end very well. Peyton haters be warned, Peyton is in this story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**GAY BOYFRIEND**

**I**

*I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

- 8 am -

Mac was pacing around his apartment restlessly. He anxiously glanced at the clock every once in a while. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a hot cup of coffee.

"_Why isn't she here yet? Has she forgotten what day it is today?"_ he asked himself as he lazily sat down on the couch.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

As each second passed by, Mac grew more fidgety; constantly tapping his fingers on the side of his half empty coffee cup while bouncing his left leg up and down.

He took the last sip of his coffee and looked at his wristwatch.

- 8:32 am -

Feeling abandoned and weary of waiting, he finally decided to leave.

"_An hour in the pool sounds good right about now."_ He picked up his gym bag from the floor and left.

* * *

The pool area was quiet and empty; no one was around yet.

Mac tied the strings of his trunks into a tight knot and gracefully dived into the cold water. After a few laps of swimming back and forth, he felt uneasy. It felt as if someone was watching him. He tried to shake off his suspicion as he resurfaced from the water. He wiped the water from his face as he looked around to see if there was anybody else there.

No one. Nothing.

He looked up and saw that the wall clock hanging above the tall glass windows read 9:43 am.

"_Time to go."_

He climbed out of the pool and walked over to where he placed his towel.

He patted himself dry as he walked to the locker room.

* * *

He slowly turned the shower knob and closed his eyes to cherish the feeling of warm water raining on his body.

He was almost done with his shower when he heard light footsteps headed toward his direction.

He stood still and listened to his surroundings for a while.

"_Must be my imagination." _ He perished the thought that someone was sneaking up on him.

He got out of the shower with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist and walked to where his things were.

He opened his bag, took his boxers out and quickly slipped them on.

Suddenly, a voice whispered from behind him. "Don't move," The person behind him spoke with a fake-sounding accent, one which Mac couldn't properly place. "I don't want to hurt you."

An arm held him across the neck and a 45 caliber gun was now held against his right temple.

As an ex-marine, he could have easily defended himself and have the perp leave with a broken nose and arm. But he thought that he should do as little or no damage at all because the person pointing a gun at his head was a woman.

"Ma'am, my name is Mac Taylor. I'm with the NYPD –" the woman cut him off.

"I know who you are." She replied bluntly.

"How do you know me?"

* * *

~Chap. End~

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ma'am, my name is Mac Taylor. I'm with the NYPD -" the woman cut him off._

"_I know who you are." She replied bluntly._

"_How do you know me?"_

* * *

There was deafening silence.

To Mac's surprise, the woman removed the gun from the side of his head and started planting light kisses on his neck. She then nibbled on his earlobe.

The kisses felt very much familiar to him.

"Peyton?" Mac couldn't believe what he just said.

"Happy birthday, Mac." She whispered to his ear with a heavy British accent.

She set the toy gun down on the nearby bench and turned Mac around so that they faced each other now.

"What are you doing here?" Mac was baffled and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"I came back… Did you miss me?" she asked innocently.

Mac didn't know what to say or do. He just stood still; he didn't move a muscle.

Peyton put a hand on his nape and pulled his face towards her and kissed his lips slowly and passionately. Mac kissed her back.

Mac pulled himself away from her.

"Peyton why are you here?" he was obviously confused.

"I'll be working at the M.E.'s office again. This time, I'll stay for good." She gently caressed his shoulder and traced small circles on his chest.

Mac turned to face his open locker to begin dressing up for work.

"Do you mind? Umm…" he gestured for her to face away and give him some privacy.

"Oh come on, Mac. It's not as if I've never seen you naked." She laughed at him as she turned her back.

"You haven't answered my question yet." She asked him with a serious tone.

"Look Peyton, you can't just come back here and expect nothing's changed." Mac was pulling his pants up.

"Well, what has changed then?" Peyton crossed her skinny arms in front of her chest.

"It's…" He took a deep breath as he was closing the remaining buttons of his shirt. "There's someone else now." He walked over in front of her.

Peyton didn't want to believe him. "If you already had someone else, why did you kiss me back?" She was testing his alibi.

Mac was irritated because Peyton refused to believe him. He picked up his bag and headed towards the exit.

Peyton hurriedly walked and caught up with him. She stepped in front of him to stop him from walking.

"You kissed back." She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"I told you, I already have someone new."

"I'm sorry, Mac, but I find that hard to believe."

"Then believe this," Mac looked her intensely in the eyes. "I'm gay."

It took a while for Peyton to absorb what she heard. She shook her head in disbelief and froze for a moment after hearing this.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Mac left her there in a stunned state.

* * *

~Chap. End~

* * *

Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Then believe this," Mac looked her intensely in the eyes. "I'm gay."_

_It took a while for Peyton to absorb what she heard. She shook her head in disbelief and froze for a moment after hearing this._

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."_

_Mac left her there in a stunned state.

* * *

_

Mac was rattled because of Peyton's sudden reappearance.

He was very much distracted that he did not even notice that the blinds in his office were closed and that the lights were off.

"Don't move," whispered a woman's voice from behind.

Mac was still annoyed because of what Peyton did earlier.

"Peyton, it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will work this time?"

"Hey Mac, happy birthday." The voice had a light Greek accent. It was Stella.

She put her hands on his shoulders and had them travel across his torso to his pockets as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She dropped something in both of his front pockets; Mac didn't notice this because his attention was caught by what Stella accidentally touched in his pocket.

"Thanks, Stell." He turned around to face her. "I thought you'd forgotten."

Stella flashed a great smile and said, "You kiddin' me? I'd never forget your birthday."

Stella sat down on the couch as Mac sat on his chair behind his desk.

"What's that you were saying about Peyton?"

"Funny you should ask. What you did just now, the way you came up behind me and surprised me, she did that this morning when I was at the sports club."

"Really?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Wait, she's in New York again?"

Mac stared at Stella as they talked.

He noticed something he has never noticed before, Stella's cleavage. He stared at her chest and was distracted by it.

"Mac? You still with me?" Mac's thoughts have drifted off to Stella's boobs.

"Wha- Uhh yeah. What were we talking about?" he shifted his focus back to their conversation.

"I was asking about Peyton? She's in New York again?"

Before Mac could answer her questions, she asked another one.

"What happened at the sports club?" she came nearer and sat on one of the chairs in front his desk.

She was much too eager to hear Mac's answer that she leaned forward to his direction.

Once again, Mac was distracted by her breasts. It revealed more of itself as Stella's shirt draped loose when she leaned forward.

Stella noticed that Mac was staring at her chest. She straightened her back and sat up straight.

Mac finally snapped out of it and spoke.

"She greeted me happy birthday and she kissed me. I brushed her off; I told her that she can't just come back and expect that nothing's changed."

Stella's cell phone suddenly went off. It was a text. Mac paused for a while and waited for Stella to finish reading the message.

After a moment of silence, Stella rose and gave him a pat on his arm.

"I gotta get back to work." She suddenly left Mac's office.

* * *

~Chap. End~

Please review. Thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**IV

* * *

**

* I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

_Previously:_

_Stella's cell phone suddenly went off. It was a text. Mac paused for a while and waited for Stella to finish reading the message._

_After a moment of silence, Stella rose and gave him a pat on his arm._

"_I gotta get back to work." She suddenly left Mac's office.

* * *

_

"Hey Stell." Danny ran into Stella on his way to the boss's office.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know. We were talking then her phone went off and she just left." Mac let out a deep sigh. "What do you have for me, Danny?" He held out his hand and asked for the case file.

Danny briefed him on the details of the case as they walked out of the lab.

15 minutes later, Stella and Hawkes joined them in the parking lot.

"You wanna drive, boss?" Danny offered him the keys to the Avalanche.

"Yeah, sure."

Stella was seated behind Mac.

He could see her clearly on the rearview mirror.

She seemed bothered and uneasy.

"Hey, you alright?" whispered Hawkes.

"Yeah, doc. I'm fine." Stella lied through her teeth. Something was clearly bothering her.

Hawkes decided to drop the subject - for now.

* * *

_At the crime scene..._

"Danny, you're with me on ballistics. Hawkes, you help Stella process everything else."

"Let's go."

Mac and Danny went to the opposite side of the 100-square-meter crime scene.

"Come on, Stell. What's on your mind?" asked Hawkes as he bagged a piece of broken glass.

Stella was hesitant at first but she finally caved in.

"Promise me this'll stay between the two of us?"

Hawkes nodded and raised his right hand as if taking an oath.

"Peyton's back in town."

"Oh." he raised his eyebrows to acknowledge this.

"She sent me a text this morning. She said she needed a friend. She told me that she was crushed because Mac admitted to her that he was gay."

Stella took a deep breath and continued.

"I was shocked when I read her text. I asked where she was, went to her and had her explain things to me."

"I don't believe it. Mac? Gay? It just doesn't add up Stell."

They were both confused; nothing made any sense.

"What did she say?" Hawkes was trying to connect the details.

Stella narrated the story to him exactly the same way Peyton told her.

"Maybe it's just some sort of sick joke? Or maybe she's doing this to break up the two of you?" this was the only explanation Hawkes could come up with,

"I mean, c'mon Stell, Mac is the last person I'd suspect to be queer. Just look at him; the guy breathes _machismo_."

Stella gave him a rather disturbed look when he described Mac that way.

"Wait a minute, why would she try to break us up? We're not even together."

"Right." Hawkes sounded sarcastic.

"Wha – You think we're together?" asked Stella.

"Me, Danny, Lindsay, Sid, Adam, Flack and the whole lab." stated Hawkes.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I'm sleeping with Mac?" Stella demanded an explanation.

* * *

~Chap. End~


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

* I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Wha – You think we're together?" asked Stella._

"_Me, Danny, Lindsay, Sid, Adam, Flack and the whole lab." stated Hawkes._

"_Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I'm sleeping with Mac?" Stella demanded an explanation.

* * *

_

Hawkes gave her a big smile and said, "Well, you guys have a lot of sweet moments together, you always hug and kiss and stuff like that and the icing on the cake – the way you look at each other. Man, if you could just see yourselves when you look at each other – priceless!"

Stella was as shocked as ever.

"We actually have an on-going bet in the lab about you guys." said Hawkes.

"You _betted_ on us?!" Stella was furious.

"Hey, hey. Keep your voice down, Stell. There's no money involved; it's just for fun. It's a bet on when Mac will finally ask you to marry or move in with him."

* * *

Stella remained quiet for the remainder of the day.

She silently sat in her office and did her paperwork.

Mac watched her from across the hall. He leaned against the wall and placed his hands in his pockets. He felt 2 pieces of paper and took one in each hand.

- "8:30 pm." "Your office." -

He folded the pieces of paper and slipped them back in his pocket.

Stella was watching him from the corner of her eye.

"_Where are you going, Mac?"_ she asked, but couldn't speak up.

Mac left the spot where he was standing earlier.

As he turned on the corner of the hall, Stella got up from her desk and followed him.

Mac went to the employee lounge and sat on one of the benches to think.

Stella hid behind the lockers and watched him silently.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply.

He then rubbed his forehead.

"_I wonder what's bothering him…"_ Stella wanted to ask him if what Peyton said earlier was true but her concern and love for him overpowered her curiosity.

"Stella, I know you're there." said Mac in the gentlest tone Stella has ever heard.

She decided to freeze and pretend to not be there. She waited anxiously for Mac to call off his bluff.

"Come on, Stella. Come out, I know you're there. Don't make me come and get you." Mac playfully threatened her.

She looked at her watch; it read 8:19 pm.

"_If I come out and talk to him now, it will delay his birthday surprise."_

On that thought, she took out her cell phone and sent a message to Hawkes to be in the employee lounge in 10 minutes with everybody for their surprise party for Mac.

- Message Sent -

She successfully got her message to Hawkes.

As she was about to return her phone in her pocket and come out to face Mac, he surprised her by suddenly appearing in front of her and trapping her between the wall and himself.

He stretched his arm out and put his hand on the wall to completely corner Stella.

"Hey."

"Mac, you scared the hell out of me." she teasingly hit Mac's chest.

"I told you I'd come and get you." He smiled.

Their faces were mere inches away. He came nearer and was about to kiss her when Stella said, "Mac, we gotta talk."

She grasped Mac's arm and pulled him over to the bench and they sat down.

He looked deeply into her eyes and lovingly stared at her.

She realized that he always looked at her this way but she only found out now that he always looked at her in a special way.

"Mac, I heard some disturbing piece of information this morning. Peyton told me that…" she couldn't bear the fear she held inside when she knew that she was very close to finding out the truth.

"You talked to Peyton?" he innocently asked.

"Yeah. Just this morning. And she told me that…" she felt like she was running out of air; she was afraid of the truth.

"That I was gay?" Mac laughed as he blurted the words out.

"Exactly. Why are you laughing Mac?" Stella was now confused.

* * *

~Chap. end~


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

* I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

_Previously: _

"_You talked to Peyton?" he innocently asked._

"_Yeah. Just this morning. And she told me that…" she felt like she was running out of air; she was afraid of the truth._

"_That I was gay?" Mac laughed as he blurted the words out._

"_Exactly. Why are you laughing Mac?" Stella was now confused.

* * *

_

Mac wasn't able to answer her question because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Mac, could you please be serious for a minute and explain to me what's going on?" Stella was very anxious to know the truth.

Mac took a deep breath and straightened himself out.

"Oh, Stella." He stopped laughing but he didn't start explaining. Instead, he gently held Stella's chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips slowly.

After a few impassioned moments, he let go of Stella's lips and licked his own; savoring her deliciousness.

Her eyes were still closed; her lips obviously still longing for his.

He kissed her forehead and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Does that answer your question?" Mac lovingly caressed her hair.

Stella rested her head on his shoulder and whispered to his ear, "I have another question, Mac."

"Hmmm?"

"What exactly are we now?" she asked as she kissed his neck lightly.

"We -"

"- were office romance just waiting to happen that just happened." Sid finished Mac's sentence.

"Does that make sense?" Sid asked Hawkes.

"Yeah. You took the words right out of my mouth, Sid."

Mac and Stella broke their embrace and faced the others.

Practically everybody they knew was there – Danny, Flack, Lindsay and Hawkes stood next to each other.

Sid and Adam were with some of the lab technicians. A small group of lab interns were huddled up in the far corner whispering and giggling like a bunch of 7th graders.

"Happy birthday, boss." Adam smiled and greeted him as he held the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish, Mac." Stella put her arm around his waist and cuddled up close to him.

He put his arm around her and said, "What more could I wish for?"

He blew out the light of the candle and the room lightened up in cheers.

Everyone chatted and enjoyed the cake. Mac excused himself and Stella from the gathering and made their way into his office.

* * *

Mac turned the lights on and closed all the blinds.

He walked towards Stella in his own seductive way and tried to kiss her but she refused; she wanted some answers first.

"How does a man go from being gay in the morning and then leaving a woman breathless from his kiss later?" Stella's tone was rather demanding.

He sat on the couch and gestured for Stella to sit beside him as he started to explain.

"When Peyton caught me alone at the sports club this morning, she told me she wanted to pick up where we left off. I brushed her off, I told her I already had someone new."

Stella was surprised. She wanted to hide it but from the looks of her face, it was pretty obvious.

"Someone new?..." she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Stella. You." Mac whispered so sweetly.

He started kissing her lips once again but before they got caught up in the heat of the moment, Stella asked another question.

"How did she come to the conclusion that you were gay?"

Frustrated, Mac hurriedly explained himself so that they could continue what they were doing.

"She didn't believe me when I told her that so I made the most serious, most sincere face I could and I said _'Believe this: I'm gay'_."

"For a moment there, you almost had me fooled, too." She laughed a bit and leaned in to start a kiss. Their lips met and their breaths became heavier; they inhaled in unison as they devoured each other's sweetness.

"Mac?!... Stella?!"

To their surprise, Peyton showed up.

Her voice, which sounded more like a shriek, made them both jump.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She sounded more confused than mad.

"Oh. Hi Peyton, we didn't hear you come in." Stella was trying her best to come up with a believable lie.

"We were just –"

"Making out." Mac said bluntly. He fixed on his face a smug look and looked Peyton dead in the eyes.

He stood up and approached her.

"We're quite busy here. If you don't mind, we need some time alone." He jerked his head a bit towards Stella's direction to give emphasis to what he meant.

"No! You… I…" her head spun as she tried to make sense of things. "Mac is mine! Do you hear me Bonasera?! Mine!"

She came closer to Mac and forcefully pulled his face towards her and forced a kiss on his lips.

* * *

~ Chap. end ~


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

* I don't own anything. They all belong to CBS and everyone else who has the rights to CSI NY. Mac and Stella belong to each other. :D

* * *

_Previously: _

"_No! You… I…" her head spun as she tried to make sense of things. "Mac is mine! Do you hear me Bonasera?! Mine!"_

_She came closer to Mac and forcefully pulled his face towards her and forced a kiss on his lips.

* * *

_

The sight of Peyton kissing Mac was awful to Stella.

"Mac! What are you doing?!" Stella was angry now.

"Wha- Why are you mad at me?" Mac was defensive. "She's the one who barged in here and forced me to do that!"

"Well, you didn't have to kiss her back!" Stella pulled Mac away from Peyton.

The two women were fighting over him.

Stella struck the first blow; she slapped Peyton so hard it made such an ugly sound. Peyton slapped her back.

After that, they started pulling each other's hair.

"Alright, alright. Girls, stop! Stop!" Mac shouted at the top of his lungs. He stood between them and the women backed away from each other.

"Have you no shame?" he asked them; disappointed.

They calmed down and fixed themselves and apologized to each other.

"Work this out among yourselves. I'll be back in 15 minutes." Mac walked out of his office to give them some time alone.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

"Is it safe now?" Mac asked sarcastically as he walked in.

"We've settled our dispute and we are now ready to talk to you." Peyton relayed the outcome of their discussion.

"But it's getting late, let's discuss this somewhere else." Said Stella. "How about at your place, Mac?" she suggested innocently.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"_I'm not sure I want to find out how this night's gonna end."_ Mac said to himself as they exited his office.

_At Mac's apartment…_

"Sit down, Mac." Stella offered him a seat on his couch.

Stella and Peyton sat down beside him; one on each side.

"What are you guys doing?" Stella and Peyton were rubbing his thighs.

"We're trying to see who you are more attracted to." Said Stella, still rubbing his right thigh; her hand ascending now.

"We've agreed that whatever the outcome of _this_, the loser will accept and move on." Peyton's hand was almost up to his groin.

Blood surging, muscles contracting… Oh the pleasure that he felt at this moment.

_What a lucky day._

"Do you seriously think that _this_ will properly resolve your conflict?" Mac choked on his words.

"We're not really sure." Stella was seducing him and it was working.

The women undressed him and each took advantage of him.

"I don't think this is gonna work." He struggled to chase his breath as he tried to resist the women seducing him.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Peyton pushed him back against the sofa as she unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

Mac lay on the carpet on his living room floor, exhausted, as Stella and Peyton lay beside him.

"Wow." Mac finally broke the silence between them.

"There's a first time for everything, Mac." Said Peyton as she caressed his chest hairs.

"I can't believe that this is your first threesome, Mac." Stella was tracing circles around one of his nipples, "A man like you would have had a lot of opportunities for threesomes with all the women chasing you all the time."

"All I can say is that THAT was the best birthday EVER." Mac was obviously pleased with what had happened.

"Haha." Stella chuckled and kissed him.

"Go! Go! Go!" They heard loud voices on the other side of the door. Seconds later, Mac's front door was kicked in.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Mac got up and confronted the officers who busted his door down.

"Mac, are you alright?" Danny was obviously worried about him. "You didn't show up for work today and I tried calling but you didn't pick – WOAH!" he turned his head away.

"What?"

"Is it laundry day, boss?" Danny covered his eyes.

Mac looked down and realized that he was completely nude. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on.

Mac cleared his throat, "Sorry about that."

"Oh! Hello there, ladies. Busy night, huh?" Flack waved hello to Stella and Peyton who were both struggling to get their clothes on. Flack's grin was almost up to his ears, "You're the luckiest man I know, Taylor!" he gave Mac a heavy pat on the shoulder.

Annoyed, Mac slammed the door on Danny's and Flack's faces.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you for a great night and goodbye forever, Mac Taylor." Peyton had tears welling up in her eyes as she bid the new couple goodbye.

"How'd she know that I already picked you?" Mac was curious yet astounded by her apparent mind-reading abilities.

"She said that it was obvious that I was the one you picked because…" Stella stopped; she seemed embarrassed of what she was going to say next.

"Because?"

"Because you called me Claire when you moaned. She said that it was the proof that you really loved me."

"I hate it when people do that." Said Mac.

"Do what?"

"Psychoanalyze me." He seemed a bit upset.

"Don't let that get you down, Mac." She eyed him seductively once again, "You shouldn't be upset at all when you have such a horny girl all to yourself."

He smiled and got on top of Stella on the couch to once again drown each other in their love and passion.

"_Conflict resolved, battle won."_ Stella was pleased with the achievement of her ultimate goal: to capture Mac Taylor's heart.

* * *

~End~ :)


End file.
